Never Gonna Get Us
by ViraNight
Summary: They're not gonna get us. I will not let them have us. We'll be together once and for all. We're going to run and nothing can stop us. Run, run, run they're not gonna get us. SasuGaa songfic. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


**Summary****: They're not gonna get us. I won't let them have us. We'll be together once and for all. Hurry so they can't find us. We're going to run and nothing can stop us. Run, run, run they're not gonna get us. Yaoi SasuGaa Songfic **

**Author Note: Okay, this is my first SasuGaa (love that pairing!) but it won't be my last! I made this with the song "Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own this fic and the idea.**

* * *

**Never Gonna Get Us**

**January 20th**  
He was brought through the doors, silent and unmoving. He looked at his new home; he did not once look back. He looked almost grateful being here. His brother had escaped but he had pleaded guilty. No, he had not pleaded; he had declared that he was guilty. And looked practically pleased with himself at the court hearing. He had been sentenced to life in prison. And he looked quite thankful that he was brought here. He had settled right in within the first minute. A lifetime without his elder brother sounded great. What or who could make it better?

**January 31****st**  
He was thrown through the doors, writhing and twisting, trying to rid himself of his guards. Eighteen and a fearsome male, his reputation preceded him. He would have trouble getting out for parole. Not that he gave any sign that he wanted to get out or could. He too had a life sentence that he was grateful for. It made his capture less humiliating. He fought his guards, all seven of them and he was brought down by others that had come to help. He couldn't remember anything past that. Just that he was thrown into a cell and the door locked. The somewhat violent male threw himself down on the hard bed and stared at the ceiling. He smirked as he looked around. He was in a single cell; they most likely figured that he would kill his cellmate. They were probably right.

**February 4****th**  
This place was interesting. A little duller than he would have liked but it was okay. Lunch was the most amusing time. Fights sometimes started, usually because of him. The redhead grinned as he thought of all the things that could go wrong today. Seafoam green eyes surveyed the lunch room happily. He found his target, a brunette by the name of Kiba. He smirked as he recalled Kiba's temper. He got up and walked over to Kiba's side. The brunette ignored him. The redhead snarled in his mind, no one ignored him! If they did, they would never be heard of again.

He reached out with one hand and pulled Kiba backwards and to the side, throwing him at least a quarter of the way down the isle between two tables. Kiba picked himself up and glared daggers at the redhead. Seafoam green eyes stared back at him, mocking him and challenging at the same time. Kiba picked himself up and ran towards those eyes. Anger burned everywhere and he drew back his fist. The redhead had seen this coming and quickly punched Kiba in the stomach.

This sent the brunette flying backwards and he hit the ground with a satisfying crunch. Kiba wasted no time. He charged forwards and began swinging his arms wildly. The redhead could see that dog boy was starting to lose it. He grinned. Perfect. He sank his fist into Kiba's stomach once again. The brunette stumbled backwards and the redhead smirked. Then he felt himself fly backwards. He could hear laughing in the background. The redhead got up and turned around angrily.

Kiba sprang forward and landed a blow on the redhead's face. He stumbled backwards and got shoved by someone behind him. He fell right in front of Kiba who kicked him in the side. The redhead grinned. This was proving better than he expected. He swung his leg out, tripping Kiba. He wasn't concerned with the person behind him. Whoever it was had none of his attention right now. He would deal with the person later.

Kiba jumped on top of him and began punching wildly. The redhead had no upper hand right now and was getting pretty beat up. He snarled in frustration. What could he do? He shoved his knee into Kiba's stomach. The brunette faltered but hung on, still swinging his fists into the redhead's body. The redhead gritted his teeth as pain flashed over him. He felt the weight on his waist lessen and fall away. He sat up to see Kiba standing over him grinning. Something hit Kiba from behind and he was thrown forwards.

"Back off," a cold voice entered the fight. The redhead looked up to see a pale, dark haired teen standing over him. He was glaring daggers at Kiba who snarled in return. "Get up. We're going to have to fight our way out," the teen murmured. He felt his skin prickle at the voice and the redhead nodded. He picked himself up and turned to the person behind him. It was a brunette named Neji. The redhead smirked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Can't do your fighting alone can you, dog boy?" the redhead taunted. Kiba bared his teeth but kept in his place. Something scared him about the pale teen and the redhead. The dark haired teen lowered his guard but did not relinquish his gaze.

"Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone. I know what he has done and I know what he can do. You don't want to get in a fight with us," the onyx eyed teen growled.

"Whatever. Let's go," Kiba motioned to a group of guys and led them off. Neji's milky lavender eyes were still resting upon the two as he moved with the rest of the group.

"Well that worked well. I wasn't sure if he would buy the "don't-get-into-a-fight-with-us-because-we-are-way-stronger" bit. It succeeded though," the raven glared at the retreating backs of the others. The redhead didn't answer, he was too busy wondering why this convict bothered to help him. Here it was every prisoner for him or herself.

"I'm guessing you got onto Kiba's bad side," the raven smirked as he walked away with the other teen.

"He earned it. I don't care what he thinks," the redhead growled in reply.

"They don't let badass troublemakers out for parole anytime soon."

"Did I say I wanted to get out?"

"Then we're in the same position. Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke turned his head to his companion.

"Gaara Kage," the redhead replied. Sasuke ran his eyes over Gaara. His seafoam green eyes were what captivated Sasuke the most. The turmoil behind those glittering orbs caught the Uchiha and reined him in. He couldn't like Gaara. It was out of the question. It didn't matter. It had happened.

**February 10****th**  
Gaara found that his thoughts kept going back to the raven haired teen who had helped him in his fight. The cold onyx eyes that spelled danger and promised death had caught the interest of the scarlet haired convict. There was no chance that he would be able to see Sasuke anymore, he was watched constantly. He picked himself off the workout bench and walked towards his cell. He was tired of prison life but it was better than living with his siblings.

"Gaara." The voice of the Uchiha made him look around. Sasuke was coming down the hallway. Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

"Sasuke. What brings you here?" Gaara asked. The Uchiha smiled and motioned for Gaara to follow him.

"I wanted to talk to you. No one else here seems capable of a conversation consisting of more than two words. Besides, of all you are the one that intrigues me most," Sasuke opened a door and proceeded to climb some stairs.

"There isn't much I generally talk about. Unless you have a topic that interests me you are wasting your time," Gaara answered softly. He was beginning to wonder where this was headed and he had never dealt with someone like Sasuke before. The Uchiha led him into a small room that boasted a marvellous view of the terrain that surrounded the prison.

"Do you like the view? I found this place after three days here. It may be small but it is way nicer than the rest of this shitty dump." Gaara nearly smiled. This Sasuke person was more interesting than ever. Gaara found himself speechless as he looked at the view. It was so tempting but it made Gaara slightly angry.

"Why do you come here? The view is nice but I don't understand why you would torture yourself with something that you can't have?" Gaara wondered. Sasuke merely smiled.

"What did you get in here for?" he asked, disregarding the last comment. Gaara looked at him, wondering what provoked the question.

"Being me," the redhead answered after a while. "How did you get here?" Sasuke's eyebrows lifted.

"I got here by trying to kill my brother. I was trying to avenge my family massacre. How did you get here by being you?" Sasuke seemed genuinely curious. Gaara had no idea how to respond. He had never been asked that before. Sasuke was waiting patiently for the response.

"I am a freak of nature, I was set up by my brother and sister and tricked in order to get thrown in prison….because I am a demon," Gaara whispered. Sasuke looked surprised.

"Gaara……I don't……your siblings put you here because of that? Wh…why?" Sasuke stammered. He could not believe that this gorgeous redhead believed that of himself. In Sasuke's eyes, he was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. It was taking all his restraint not to capture those soft looking lips.

"I…….don't know. I have always been feared by my siblings and my father. They call me a monster and they are right. I cannot love, I cannot feel and they have every right to call me a demon, a freak, a misfit or whatever they please. I know it's true." Gaara looked away. It was something he had never actually told anyone about and throwing it to a near stranger made a swell of emotion rise. Sasuke moved nearer to the door. Gaara knew that he was ready to run away. Gaara didn't blame him. It hurt already to have the Uchiha reject him.

Gaara wasn't prepared for Sasuke's next action. Instead of leaving, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around Gaara's body. The redhead's eyes widened. Sasuke was…hugging him. Why? Didn't he know that he wasn't someone that could show affection? The redhead held his breath. Unconsciously, he curved his body to fit the Uchiha's. Something clicked inside of him. He felt whole and complete, something he had never felt before.

Sasuke couldn't help himself. The redhead looked so devastated by the description he gave himself that Sasuke had to change it. He was drawn to the redhead and as he had enfolded Gaara in his arms, a spark of light erupted from his middle as he held the redhead there. The Uchiha felt the change as Gaara shifted his body. He filled every contour of Sasuke's body. Sasuke responded by pulling him a little closer. He felt Gaara breath out and he released his hold.

"Gaara, you are nothing like that. _Nothing_," Sasuke growled. He felt ready to kill Gaara's family for even thinking about Gaara that way.

"I am like that, Sasuke. I have to go. The guards will be looking for me. I am constantly watched to make sure I don't kill anyone else," Gaara looked directly at Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes bored into his but he did not move.

"You killed someone?" Sasuke asked.

"It was not on purpose nor was it by accident," Gaara turned to leave. He pulled open the door and started walking down the stairs. He could hear Sasuke walking behind him.

"Then what happened? What-" Sasuke was cut off by Gaara's voice.

"I am not a killer. I am a demon and there is a difference. Another time." Sasuke stared at Gaara's retreating back. Another time…did Gaara trust him enough to talk to him about his past? Sasuke didn't know but felt elated at the thought of seeing the redhead again. Then he remembered the guards. He was watched constantly. Sasuke felt as if gust of air had extinguished the light of his joy. Could Gaara even get away from the guards? He had this time but what of next time or the time after that? Could he _see_ Gaara anymore? The Uchiha didn't know but he knew that he would find a way to talk to Gaara.

**February 14****th**  
Sasuke felt like killing someone. He had beaten up his cellmate just because he had tripped over his shoe, he had started at least three fights in the lunch hall, hung out in the workout arena and still hadn't seen Gaara! It was almost as if the prison had decided to hide the already elusive redhead. The Uchiha put his hand to his mouth in order to stop himself from screaming. Sasuke had to see Gaara. If only a glimpse, he had to see _his_ redhead. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took his hand from his mouth. When had Gaara become _his_ redhead?

Sasuke had only known the teen for two days. The day of the fight and the day they talked in the top storage room. But the day Gaara had come Sasuke had been in the top storage room. He had seen the redhead beforehand, the struggle and fight he had put up. He had been in handcuffs but by the time Sasuke had gotten to the main floor, the redhead had knocked out five of his seven guards and was taking down a sixth.

_Flashback_  
_Sasuke watched as the sixth guard tried to radio for help while at the same time trying to hold off Gaara. He managed to get the call through while scrambling away from the volley of kicks and punches that were being sent towards him. Sasuke was behind the bars that kept the prisoners separate from the main doors of the prison but was close enough to touch the redhead if he passed. Gaara flung his bound arms at the guard and sent him crashing towards the other side of the hall. He was knocked out from what Sasuke could see. The redhead then turned on the last guard. _

_This one was smart enough to draw his gun and point it towards __Gaara. Sasuke felt something click in his chest. If the guard shot him…then this convict could die. But why did he care so much? It was only another criminal fighting to get out and away from this place. Sasuke noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. More guards were coming to help. From this distance Sasuke could see that they were holding taser guns in order to stop the redhaired convict. While the other guard was distracted by the arrivals, Gaara attacked and knocked the last guard out. _

_Sasuke __slipped into the shadows as the others ran into the main hall. From his hiding place he could still see the action but not be seen. Gaara was breathing heavily after taking down his last guard. He looked up to see more rushing in. Sasuke watched in amazement as Gaara lifted his chained, bloodied and somewhat bruised hands and rushed towards the new guards. Sasuke could see the redhead's body shaking. He was tired but still putting up an incredible fight. He was tripped by a fallen guard and he crashed to the ground. Sasuke nearly ran to his side. _

"_I need a tranquilizer!" A guard shouted. Sasuke stared at the fallen redhead. __He was struggling to get up, his bound hands causing his balance to waver. He wobbled and fell back onto the ground. Another guard jumped to hold him there and he thrashed around. Sasuke felt pain as he watched this. His throat was tight, making it hard to swallow. Why was he so affected by this? The redhead's face turned to where he was in hiding. Sasuke swore that he could see him. The seafoam green eyes met his. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. _

_The Uchiha felt his face grow warm as __Gaara's eyes rested on his. He could see the anger and frustration in those beautiful green orbs. Sasuke couldn't breathe. He watched as those eyes glared at him and then glazed over, his eyes closing as the tranquilizer kicked in. They picked him up and carried him into the caged hallway.  
__End flashback_

Sasuke's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten that? He raised his head and began to walk towards the top storeroom. He made his way up the stairs and opened the door. Gaara was sitting there, gazing at the landscape. The fading light cast a golden glow over his face. For the second time, the Uchiha's breath stopped. He simply stared unashamed at the redhead. He was gorgeous. But……Gaara was crying. A solitary tear rested on his cheek as he watched the sun slowly submit to the horizon.

"Uchiha," Gaara bowed his head and Sasuke watched the tear fall. When Gaara straightened up, Sasuke couldn't tell if the tear had been there at all.

"Hey. What are you doing up here?" Sasuke sat beside Gaara. The redhead shrugged. Sasuke sighed.

"I am here because I wanted to see the view," Gaara replied. Sasuke looked at him.

"It is nice isn't it?"

"It is tempting. What I cannot have and neither can you. There is so much that you or I cannot have but still want," Gaara tilted forwards, staring at the ground now, the golden sunlight on his red, red hair. Sasuke licked his lips. His throat was dry but it didn't matter to him right now. He gazed at the redhead, the temptation that he could not have. Could he?

"There is something that I want, that I can have but I am not sure if I am allowed to have," Sasuke murmured. Gaara turned to him and it took all that he had not to jump him there and then.

"What couldn't you have? It seems to me that if you want something, you've got it," Gaara said. He didn't notice Sasuke moving nearer until he was close enough so Gaara could count each long eyelash the Uchiha possessed. Sasuke was breathing in the scent of Gaara, coming closer, looking at the delicate features of the teen. He raised a hand and brushed strands of red hair out of Gaara's eyes. He tilted Gaara's face upwards, looking deep into his eyes. Gaara flushed a soft pink and Sasuke was pretty sure a blush was spreading across the bridge of his nose now too. He didn't care. Gaara hadn't moved away and Sasuke was encouraged by this.

"I don't have you," Sasuke whispered. He pressed his lips gently to Gaara's. A small gasp came out of the sweet mouth, and Sasuke gently licked Gaara's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The redhead complied and Sasuke delved into the damp cavern. He explored Gaara's mouth gently, loving the pure, appealing taste of the redhead. Gaara responded, leaning into the kiss, he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. The redhead gently tangled his tongue with Sasuke's; a battle for dominance beginning between the two. Sasuke broke the kiss, panting slightly and let his hand rest on Gaara's shoulders. The redhead took a shaky breath and stepped back.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked. His voice was not harsh or demanding, it was merely curious as if Sasuke had pointed out an odd sort of box in the room. The Uchiha didn't answer and silence followed. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of an expectant quiet. Sasuke pondered his answer, wondering what he should say.

"I……I think I like you," Sasuke stammered out finally. He knew at once that what he said was the truth. He did like Gaara. The redhead couldn't have looked more surprised if he had tried. He had not anticipated the kiss and he hadn't thought he would respond like he did. Gaara lifted his hand slightly and touched his lips softly. He couldn't believe what happened between them. If he said he didn't like Sasuke back it would have been an outright lie. The Uchiha watched as the delicate fingers touched the pale pink of Gaara's mouth. Once again, the very passion of emotion that coursed through him nearly made him jump Gaara.

"I……I can't…I can't like," Gaara whispered. The Uchiha didn't falter as he moved forward and closed the space between them. Once again, Gaara found himself in the embrace of Sasuke. He felt his heart start to pound as Sasuke held him tightly.

"You don't believe that Gaara. I know you don't. I have no idea what shit you went through in order to get that idea in your head but it's not true," Sasuke murmured into Gaara's ear. The redhead shivered slightly. He exhaled softly and tried to pull away from the Uchiha's hold.

"The guards…I have to go. When I get away next, I'll be here. You're not watched constantly so keep your eyes open. If you think I'm here then come," Gaara turned to leave. He made it to the door before a hand clamped around his wrist and turned him back.

"I'll be here. You're not a demon. You can like and you can love. I'll see you soon okay?" the obvious longing in Sasuke's eyes made Gaara freeze where he was. He didn't move, not when Sasuke moved closer and not when his lips met Sasuke's. He melted into the kiss, again feeling complete. His eyes closed and the very fire of wanting coursed through him.

**February 19****th****  
**Sasuke felt utterly restless. Ever since he had kissed Gaara, he wanted more. He wanted the redhead in his arms again. For five days, he had not seen a sign or heard a whisper of the redhead's whereabouts. Gaara seemed to have disappeared from the prison entirely. Sasuke paced around his cell, wondering if he would be allowed to see Gaara himself. From what Gaara had told him in an impromptu manner, he was constantly guarded. His siblings had told the guards that he was unstable and he made no move to deny it. No one was allowed to see him except his siblings and they didn't bother with him. According to the redhead, they were getting on with their lives.

Sasuke got up from his bed and walked out of his cell, his feet carrying him towards the library that the prison possessed. He didn't hurry to his destination like he usually would have done in another time. Instead, Sasuke simply ambled along, hoping that he might be able to see Gaara along the hallways of the prison somewhere. To his intense disappointment, he did not see a single sign of the redhead. There was no team of guards standing around that indicated Gaara in the vicinity and Sasuke meandered into the library and grabbed a book off the shelves.

It was a crappy book that made no sense whatsoever. He was trying to finish the book (Sasuke never liked to leave things without finishing what he had started) when a soft voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Gaara asked. Sasuke put down his book and turned to face the stunning redhead. His voice caught in his throat as he stared at Gaara. The redhead seemed to have grown even more gorgeous in the past five days. His seafoam green eyes were still tormented but beautifully so. His pale skin had taken on a slight glow from the overhead lights and his lips had grown a darker shade of red. They now exuded the hue of a soft red rose. Sasuke swallowed as he stared at the vision.

"I'm……reading," Sasuke managed to say after a while. Gaara simply nodded and sat down in the chair beside him. The redhead had a book in his arms and it was entitled _The Art of Astronomy_. Sasuke looked at the redhead. Gaara didn't seem the type to be reading a book about the stars. The two sat in silence for a while. Gaara flipping the pages of his book every minute or so made Sasuke think that he had read the book numerous times before.

"What are you reading?" Gaara asked after a while. Sasuke turned to look at the cover of his book.

"It doesn't matter. I'm finished it. It was shit anyway," Sasuke answered. Gaara didn't look up from his book. He simply narrowed his eyes at the comment, turned a page and bobbed his head slightly. Sasuke watched as Gaara's eyes moved extremely fast from side to side. A moment later he flipped the page. "How do you read so damn fast?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked how you read so fast. You just turned the page a minute ago and already you're done," Sasuke repeated. Gaara raised his head and smiled. The effect of that smile on Sasuke was immense. He immediately forgot how to breathe and the most idiotic smile of his own was spreading across his face.

"I read a lot. I taught myself to read fast because I never usually had time for books. I was always getting beaten for not doing something. The times I had in my room alone for books was very little. I had to train myself to read faster than normal so I could get a book done before I was either caught or bidden to do something else," Gaara answered. His voice was calm but Sasuke caught the slight narrowing of his eyes.

"Are…are you very interested in the stars?" Sasuke asked. He cursed himself for coming up with such a stupid thing to say. Why was it that when he was with Gaara his brain seemed to shut off? He was reduced to a babbling idiot whenever Gaara looked his way and it was beginning to annoy him. He wished he could just be with Gaara without having to constantly stop and think about whatever he was going to say and then end up babbling.

"Yes. I have been since I was little. I find them very intriguing," Gaara said, glancing down at his book.

"Where are your guards?" Once again, Sasuke mentally berated himself for changing the subject once more. Sasuke felt that he should have prepared a list of topics so he wouldn't have to keep looking like an idiot.

"I am allowed a freer reign now. I can go to public areas with no more than three guards. I think the night shifts took a heavy toll on them. So I get to wander more now," Gaara smiled once more and Sasuke once again felt the full effect of that smile. The Uchiha wondered why he was so affected by this criminal. He was only one more convict in this place. What made him so special? What made Gaara able to reduce him to a mess? Why didn't he have the same effect on the redhead?

"Follow me," Sasuke murmured and pulled Gaara up by the hand. The redhead placed his book on the table and allowed himself to be led to a hidden corner of bookshelves. He looked at Sasuke questioningly. The Uchiha wasted no time. He hungrily dove on to Gaara's lips and delved into Gaara's sweet mouth. The taste of the redhead ensnared his senses and made him groan with longing. The sweet strawberry flavour of Gaara's mouth captured him and held him there. He wanted more, more of the redhead, more of this taste and above all, Gaara's love.

Gaara responded with equal fervour. Their tongues collided and their teeth clicked as they both battled for dominance. Sasuke moved and kissed down Gaara's jawline and placed soft kisses along Gaara's neck. The redhead instinctively tilted his head back to allow Sasuke more access to his neck. He closed his eyes as sparks of pleasure ran down his spine. Sasuke pulled the collar of Gaara's shirt down, nipping and sucking at the pale skin on his shoulder. Gaara gasped with the sensations. Sasuke's torturous mouth was making his senses overload.

"The library will be closing for a conference between Sector A and Sector D. Please leave within the next five minutes. Thank you." The intercom system said, making both Gaara and Sasuke jump. He gazed with undisguised longing at the redhead whose eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"The storage room. If you think I am there, go." With that, Gaara left the corner behind the bookshelves, pulling his shirt back into place. Sasuke remained there for another minute, the taste of Gaara permanently burned into his mouth.

**February 24****th**  
Gaara stared at the view that the top storage room offered. He hoped that today he would be able to tell Sasuke something of his past. The feelings that had been stirring in him for quite some time puzzled him. He did not know why the thoughts of the Uchiha made him want to jump and smile and laugh. He did not understand why the Uchiha made him want to show emotion.

The sun shone down on the snow and reflected back. This wasteland was the definition of a winter wonderland but you could only see it from here. It was virtually untouched by anything and there were no footprints marring the face of the crisp, thick snow. A slight motion made Gaara start but as he looked up, Sasuke was walking in the door. Gaara smiled inwardly as he watched the Uchiha settle himself down on the boxes. He knew not what connected them and told them where the other was but Gaara didn't care.

"Uchiha," Gaara nodded in the direction of Sasuke. The Uchiha dipped his head back and sighed. Gaara caught sight of a bruise forming on the side of Sasuke's cheek.

"What did you do, Sasuke?" Gaara asked, stretching out his hand to touch Sasuke's face. Sasuke unknowingly turned into the touch.

"I got into a fight with my cellmate. He's much worse off than I am. He was being a dipshit so I thought I'd straighten him out. It didn't take very long," Sasuke mumbled. Gaara gave a noise of understanding and drew back.

"Sasuke, I wanted to tell you how I got here," Gaara began hesitantly. Sasuke looked at him but nodded, encouraging the redhead to continue. "You asked how I got here a long time ago. I told you I would tell you later and I guess it is later. I also told you that I never killed anyone. I was set up and I killed but did not kill someone. You already know I am a demon so I can skip over that little detail.

"I'm going to make this story quick. I'll give you the very barest facts. Some things can be better understood with minimal detail. You don't need to know everything that happened, just the general idea. I'll let you form your own opinion on me after I tell you this. If you want nothing more to do with me, I'll understand. Either way, I'll take your decision.

"Almost four months ago, I was left at home with my siblings. My uncle came over to visit us and my siblings and I were having a great time. I already knew my siblings hated me but I thought my uncle was the only one to truly understand me. But, when my siblings went out that night, he came at me with a knife. I was terrified to say the least but I knew a little of self defence and managed to knock the knife out of his hands.

"He started chasing me around the house but I was faster than him. I was coming back through the kitchen and hoped to make it to the back door when I slipped. I landed behind the knife that my uncle dropped. By now he was quite insane, yelling how he never loved me, telling me that I was a demon. I was heartbroken to realize that the one, who I thought loved me, hated me.

"He came running into the kitchen and he had a razor in his hand. I think he was desperate to finish me off. I held the knife in front of me and I am pretty sure that he could see it. He ran right into the knife and either killed himself or I killed him. When my siblings came home, they called me a murderer and a demon. I was arrested and only when I went to court did I see how I had been set up. So I got my place here and I am sentenced for life," Gaara finished his story. Sasuke said nothing for a while but slowly leaned forward and placed his mouth on Gaara's.

Despite the story, his feelings never changed. He couldn't believe how fucked up Gaara's family was. To set up your own brother and convict him because you hated him was the extreme of extremes. He had to let the redhead know that he still loved him. Sasuke's heart thudded. Love? When had his feelings changed from like to _love_? Sasuke pulled back and looked at the redhead. He was so perfect but so torn. A fallen angel.

"I think…I think I love you," Sasuke murmured. Gaara's eyes went wide and he stared at the Uchiha.

"You……what?"

"I love you," Sasuke said simply. Gaara breathed in shakily. He could feel the explosion of emotion inside of him.

"I love you too," Gaara whispered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"Come to my cell. My cellmate won't be back for a while," Sasuke said softly. Gaara nodded and allowed himself to be led back to Sasuke's cell.

**February 29****th**  
_Not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us_

It was different this time, something was going to change. This couldn't continue as it was. Something was going to have to give. Someone was going to break. Here, they were restricted. Here they were restrained. Sasuke hated it. He could feel the longing in Gaara, the want for freedom. Sasuke too sometimes gazed beyond the barbed wire, electrical fourteen foot fence and the security of the prison in order to remind himself that there was an outside world.

Sasuke pushed himself on top of the redhead and kissed him. He ran his tongue along the edge of Gaara's lower lip. Gaara parted his lips and Sasuke slipped his tongue in. He loved the warmth and dampness of Gaara's mouth. He adored the sweet, warm taste that was Gaara. He broke the kiss, now caressing Gaara's sides.

Gaara arched up into the touch of his bedmate. The Uchiha was running his hands over the contours of the redhead's body. Gaara pulled his companion towards him, crushing his lips to Sasuke's again, needing the Uchiha. Their tongues collided as each of them battled for dominance. Gaara rotated his hips, causing Sasuke's head to snap up as he gasped with pleasure. He gazed down at the redhead who was panting slightly. The hard bed of Gaara's cell squeaked softly as Sasuke dove back into Gaara's neck, sucking and biting hungrily.

Sasuke wanted and needed Gaara. He couldn't remember another time he had ever fallen so hard for someone. There were his one night stands but Gaara was something he had to have in order to live. Sasuke kissed Gaara passionately, trying to convey all that he felt in a single gesture. Part of Gaara's shirt slipped down, exposing a creamy white shoulder that was unmarked. Sasuke wasted no time.

He pushed pulled Gaara's shirt off, tossing it away while tracing the contours of Gaara's chest. The redhead groaned and pulled Sasuke in for another kiss. The Uchiha responded with feeling. He couldn't believe that he had managed to get Gaara. The redhead who had at first seemed so dangerous and unfeeling was actually quite capable of loving. The two had been trying to control their desire for one another by sneaking into each other's cells.

The first night had been simply sex; nothing more nothing less. But, as the days had gone by, the two had evolved from simple sex to something even more profound and wonderful. At their fifth night (that night) they were feeling the effects of something amazing but painful. Gaara gasped as Sasuke's wicked mouth ghosted over his hot flesh, pressing gentle kisses here and there. Gaara ran his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt and pulled off the garment that created such an annoying barrier between them.

Sasuke shivered and pressed himself closer to Gaara's hot skin. The redhead inhaled sharply and kissed Sasuke's neck impatiently. Sasuke pressed his erection to Gaara's and both boys hissed as heat spilled through their bodies at the contact. Sasuke moaned softly and buried his face in Gaara's chest, fire surging through his body at the simple contact. The Uchiha turned his head and placed soft kisses to the sweet skin beneath him and pulled Gaara's pants and boxers off in one smooth move. Gaara shuddered as his body came into contact with the cold air around him.

Sasuke gazed enraptured at the redhead's gorgeous body. He felt his brain cells stop working as he continued to stare. Gaara saw this and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck and spreading his legs, giving a wanton moan. Sasuke felt his restraint break slightly and he leaned over the redhead, brushing Gaara's hair out of his face.

"Desperate, are we, Gaara?" Sasuke murmured. Gaara shuddered as the voice curled around him, its caressing tone making him burn with desire. Sasuke grinned and lowered himself closer to the redhead, his lips just inches from Gaara's neck.

"Do you want me, Gaara? Do you want this?" Sasuke whispered. Gaara bit back a groan.

"Yes…please, Sasuke. _Please_," Gaara breathed. Sasuke heard the request and smiled. He licked the shell of Gaara's ear. The redhead couldn't take it any longer. He flipped their positions and gazed at Sasuke, a feral grin spreading over his face. The redhead ripped Sasuke's pants and boxers off of him, irritated that they had been left on for so long. He slid his hand down Sasuke's chest and stopped when he got to the Uchiha's erection. Gaara swallowed. Sasuke was _huge_.

_Not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us_

He wrapped his hand around Sasuke's length and began to stroke, the gentle touches sending shivers of pleasure through the Uchiha. Gaara leaned forward and started suckling on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped and a half moan half sigh emitted from him. He thrust upwards, trying to get more of that delicious friction that surged through him. The Uchiha bit his lip, trying to hold onto his self-control. He gave up and moved quickly, flipping their positions. Now Gaara lay beneath him, vulnerable and ready for the taking.

Sasuke spread Gaara's legs and massaged his hole gently, bringing forth a mewl from the redhead's mouth. Sasuke enjoyed the sounds the redhead made because of him. He licked one finger and inserted it into Gaara's hole. The result was a breathless gasp from his lover. As soon as he knew that Gaara felt comfortable, he inserted a second finger. Because of the last four nights of spontaneous sex, the redhead was still prepared enough that he didn't have to do too much. He added a third finger and Gaara let out a small whimper of pain.

Sasuke kissed him roughly, trying to distract him from the discomfort. Gaara forgot about the pain and enveloped Sasuke in a messy but passionate kiss, making their worlds swim as their lungs begged for air. Sasuke scissored and stretched Gaara, preparing him for penetration. Gaara was breathing hard, his skin covered in a fine layer of sweat. Sasuke pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in front of Gaara's hole. The redhead smiled softly, the expression on his face melting Sasuke completely. The Uchiha entered him slowly.

Sasuke paused for a minute, checking that Gaara was okay. As soon as Gaara closed his eyes and nodded, Sasuke pulled back out and thrust into him. The redhead whimpered. Sasuke changed his angle and drove into him. Gaara's eyes flew open as Sasuke hit his prostate and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The Uchiha licked Gaara's pale neck that was now dotted with lovebites. The redhead shivered and moaned as Sasuke picked up a rhythm that made him squirm with delight. The Uchiha let his hand slither down and he took Gaara's cock in his hand, stroking his length.

_Not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us!_

A strangled cry erupted out of the redhead's throat and Gaara began to move his hips in time with Sasuke's thrusts. The Uchiha placed his lips to the side of Gaara's throat, kissing and marking, trying to let Gaara know of all that he felt for him. Gaara felt ecstatic as his senses overloaded. Sasuke's hand pumping his cock, the Uchiha driving into him and the lips at his neck brought him to that point and he hovered on the edge. All that mattered to him was Sasuke there with him, inside of him, part of him. The assault on three points of his body made his head swim.

"Sasuke……ah……please……aahh," He cried out sharply. He arched his back, trying to go towards the sinful pleasure that made him feel so many different things. He was a simmering container of emotions, all of them rising to the surface as he gave himself to this man. Sasuke smiled and drove into Gaara. He planted his mouth on the redhead's right as a cry spilled from his bruised lips. The bed creaked from the violent pounding it was receiving. The Uchiha knew that they were close. He could feel the release building inside of him and if Gaara's reactions were anything to go by, his was too.

"Scream for me, Gaara. Scream my name," Sasuke whispered. He thrust into the redhead and gave his cock one hard rub and Gaara screamed his name as he released his seed all over Sasuke's chest. His head thrown back, and arching into Sasuke to get that final push he needed, Sasuke's name was yelled to the heavens as Gaara fell into blissful oblivion. Sasuke's movements became erratic and the Uchiha climaxed, Gaara's name falling from his lips as he collapsed onto the redhead's chest. The two lay there, panting and shivering.

Sasuke pulled out of the redhead and slid to the side. Sasuke smiled his rare smile and brushed the sweaty strands of hair off Gaara's face. Sasuke crawled beside Gaara and wrapped his arms around him. Gaara felt exhausted but happy. He never thought he could feel so alive. It was almost magical the way Sasuke made him feel. He smiled as Sasuke's presence beside him calmed him. He breathed in shakily, trying to capture the breath he had lost.

"We can't keep doing this. I can hardly keep from jumping you whenever I see you. That would earn me at least four more years in here," Sasuke murmured softly.

Gaara said nothing. Sasuke was right of course. He felt the same way whenever he saw the Uchiha. It had gotten harder and harder to remain silent. Gaara shifted slightly, trying to move as close as possible to Sasuke. He had an idea. Now the only problem was to put it into action.

**Present Time**

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
__You and me, let's just be honest  
__We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

"Quickly, through here, we can't let them see us," Gaara pulled Sasuke to his chest. The Uchiha shivered as he felt Gaara's arms around him. Now was not the time for getting hard. He forced the blush from his cheeks and made himself calm down.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Shh, quiet. I can hear guards. In a minute or so, they will see we're missing. Come on, we don't have much time," Gaara murmured. Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go then."

Gaara released the Uchiha and moved around the side of the prison and slipped into the storeroom at the back of the compound. Sasuke followed him and closed the door behind him. Winter had come again to the barren landscape. Sasuke glared at the floor of the storeroom that announced their presence. Gaara snuck forwards moving between crates and barrels that the prison used for storage.

_Even the night that falls all around us  
__Soon there will be laughter and voices_

"Do we need any of this stuff?" Sasuke asked. Gaara shook his head

"No. I used a guard to help me disguise our escape. He's loyal to me, he won't talk."

Sasuke nodded. He trusted Gaara completely. The door banged open to the store room. Sasuke whipped his head around as three guards walked into the room.

"We need to order more food Haku. How are they all supposed to survive on this?" The first guard said. The one he had addressed as Haku nodded.

"I agree with you Shino. I'll tell Naruto about this. You know how hard it is to get food here in the winter," Haku picked up a box of green beans.

"SHINO, HAKU, ZABUZA! WE HAVE TWO ESCAPED CONVICTS! WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice came from the radio strapped to Haku's waist.

"We're in the storeroom," Haku answered.

"Get out here! We need to find out who's missing!" The three guards ran out of the storeroom, leaving the door open behind them. Gaara put his head up and looked around. When he was satisfied that they were alone, he took Sasuke's hand and pulled the Uchiha along behind him. He didn't stop moving until they reached the side garage where the ice tanks and cruisers were parked. He made his way to an ice tank nearest to the garage door. He opened the door to the ice tank and climbed in, Sasuke following him. Gaara fumbled around for the key wondering where it was. He found it and put it in the keyhole when he heard a soft sigh. He turned to Sasuke who was gazing at him.

"If you don't want to do this, then you can leave if you want," Gaara's green gaze pierced through to Sasuke's very soul. The Uchiha smiled at him and leaned forwards.

"And I thought you were smarter than that. I don't care if I'm running all my life. I'm coming with you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in this hellhole if you leave. I'm coming," Sasuke smiled. Gaara nodded and started the engine of the ice tank. He started to move the huge contraption and behind the steering wheel of the enormous machine, he felt unbelievable power.

The two of them grinned widely as they realized that they were getting free. It was almost too easy but neither of them worried about that for the time being. First they had to clear the mountains. Sasuke had traversed them before and he knew that Gaara had as well. After all, prisons were common in barren wasteland because there wasn't much population for the prisoners to disturb.

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
__We'll run away on roads that are empty  
__Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

"Ready?" Gaara asked. Sasuke nodded. He braced himself as the tank crashed through a chain link fence. Sasuke smiled, then let out a huge whoop of laughter. He was free, nothing before him, Gaara beside him and he realized _this was his choice_. He wanted to be free and now he was. Sasuke laughed again causing Gaara to look over at him.

"We're free! We're really free! They know we're gone but we've made it to here! We can do it!" Sasuke laughed. Gaara nodded beside him

Sasuke felt the wind whip his hair as the snowy land sped by. Snow was falling as the ice tank raced forwards. Everything was out on the table now; there was nothing to stop them. The guards were far behind and because of impeccable luck they had cleared the gates and were now racing away from the confinement of the prison. Sasuke felt exhilaration rush through him as he escaped with his red haired lover.

'_**I love him so much. I would die for him. How do you do it Gaara? How do you make me melt in your hands? You think you are a demon but you are the most gorgeous creature to cross my path. You can save me. You are my equal. Stay with me.'**_ Sasuke's thoughts were broken as a siren sounded distantly over the land.

"They will be sending out the copters now. We've left a straight trail for them to follow. When we get to the forest, we can lose them but we're going to have to pray that we don't crash into something," Gaara smiled.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
__They're not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

"If getting out made you this happy then I would have broken out before. Honestly, I think the cold air has gotten to your head," the redhead grinned. Sasuke's eyes crinkled in a smile and he rolled down the window. Sasuke gave a loud cheer as the snowy landscape went by, his breath showing in the cold night wind. Gaara cheered with him and the two escaped convicts reveled in their freedom.

_They're not gonna get us,  
__They're not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us_

Sasuke could see the search lights the helicopter shone down. There was nothing to worry about, they were in the forest now, nothing could find them. Sasuke leaned against Gaara shoulder, waiting to see where they would go next. The dark, snowy trees whipped past as they made their bid for freedom.

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us...  
__They're not gonna get us_

Sasuke sat up straight. He could hear sirens in the distance. Gaara swore softly and Sasuke turned to look at him.

"They've found us. They've got the ice tanks out," Gaara murmured. Sasuke shrugged.

"We'll make it."

_Not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
__Not gonna get us_

Gaara turned the steering wheel hard. He had to lose their pursuers. He had no idea where they were going but wherever they were, they had to get away. He would not go back to the prison. He could not. Gaara needed to get them away. He swore as another tank blocked his way and forced him to turn left. He turned right again at the next possible time and for a moment, lost his pursuers.

_Not gonna get us, not gonna get us.  
__Get us, get us..._

Sasuke turned to see the flashing lights of the ice tanks behind them. Gaara turned a sharp left and lost them once again. The two doubled back, heading towards the prison but not intending to go back. Gaara smiled at Sasuke and somehow, the Uchiha knew, everything would work out all right.

_Not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us_

Naruto, the Chief of Police, ordered another two cars to be stationed at the prison so if the two convicts returned, there would be a welcome party. The blonde didn't know why he wanted these two to escape but he knew that he couldn't favour them. There was no such thing as two better criminals. All would be treated equally. Naruto asked for another three ice tanks to continue pursuit.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
__Night will come down, our guardian angel  
__We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
__Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

"They won't get us, I promise you that, Gaara," Sasuke spoke urgently. The redhead looked at him and Sasuke's eyes opened in surprise as he realized that Gaara was looking at him in a combination of love and trust. The one who thought he could never love, was at this moment loving. Sasuke felt a warm feeling rise up.

"They won't get you, Sasuke. If they corner me, I want you to run for all you're worth," Gaara said.

"Gaara…"

_My love for you, always forever  
__Just you and me, all else is nothing  
__Not going back, not going back there  
__They don't understand,  
__They don't understand us_

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore as they came to the edge of a cliff. They could hear the ice cruisers from a distance and the two jumped out of their vehicle quickly. They looked down into the churning water below. The huge black waves rose and fell, smashing against the smooth rock. Sasuke's raven hair whipped around his face as he stared downwards. Gaara looked worried and brought Sasuke to him.

"Sasuke, I want you to run. Get out of here. Leave," Gaara ordered. Sasuke shook his head. He brought Gaara's lips to his, crushing his body against the redhead's. The desperation behind the kiss was enough of an argument. Sasuke wouldn't leave without Gaara. He couldn't.

_Not gonna get us,  
__Not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us, gonna get us...  
__Not gonna get us_

"Come on, we should go before they find us," Sasuke whispered.

"What do you think of a quick exit?" Gaara asked. Sasuke grasped the meaning and shrugged. He turned to look at the black water below him. The two turned back to their ice tank but the sound of snapping branches stopped them. At least five police tanks were surrounding them. Gaara glared at them all and pushed Sasuke behind him. He would protect them both.

"I'm not that weak, Gaara. Let them take us both. I don't want you to be hurt," Sasuke mumbled. The redhead gazed at him lovingly and nodded. Sasuke couldn't help cursing their luck. They had been so close.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
__They're not gonna get us,  
__They're not gonna get us_

Naruto, the head of the squad of police sat in the main tank watching the two at the edge of the cliff. He had seen what was going on long before this. What else could he do? There wasn't much. The blonde smiled slightly and let out a breath of air. Sasuke and Gaara, such an obvious match but at the same time, so unexpected. Their fate was not for him to decide.

"What do you want us to do sir? Shall we go in and get them?" Sakura asked. The pink haired officer gazed at her commander as he surveyed the scene. He looked determined but she had a feeling they weren't going to be bringing back the escaped convicts. "Sir?"

"Do nothing. Wait for a minute and we'll see what happens. If they should run, then let them go so they are off their guard. Just wait for now," the blonde answered as he continued to watch the two men on the edge of the cliff.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
__They're not gonna get us,  
__They're not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us, gonna get us_

Sasuke could see the flashing lights out of the corner of his eye. Gaara stared at the cliff in front of them. There was no room left to run. No room left to go. What were they going to do? The cold black sea smashed itself against the rocks. Sasuke turned to gaze at Gaara.

"What are we going to do? I won't go back there! I'm not going!" Sasuke screamed above the noise of the helicopter. Gaara crushed Sasuke to him. They had gotten so close to escaping.

"Listen to me. I love you, more than anything in this world. Never forget that. I know I said that I don't love, that I never could and didn't think I'd be able to. You proved me wrong. There is no place I'd rather be right now. I love you Sasuke," Gaara spoke urgently, his voice getting huskier with each word. He pulled away only to press his lips against Sasuke's in a crushing kiss. Sasuke could feel the desperation behind the kiss, he responded with equal force, wanting more, wanting a chance.

_They're not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us, get us  
__Not gonna get us, get us_

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked weakly. He felt tired and drained. _**I've been running all my life**__._ He leaned against the redhead for support. Gaara smiled at him, his lifeline, his love.

"It's your choice. I love you." Gaara's seafoam green gaze lingered on Sasuke's face. The Uchiha wanted to wrap his arms around the redhead and tell him that there was a way out. He couldn't imagine life without Gaara. If they got back to the prison, would they be together? Would they be separated? Sasuke could not tell. He turned towards the cliff and stared down at the raging black waters.

"It's your choice." Gaara slipped his hands around Sasuke's waist and gazed down at the crashing sea. The Uchiha tilted his head so it rested against Gaara's. He stared at the cold black glass that looked so inviting and yet, so foreboding. Sasuke's face took on an expression of determination.

_**I'm so afraid I'm going to lose you Gaara. I love you so much. Am I to die? This is my choice. There's nowhere to go, nowhere left to run. I'm not going to live without him. I'm not going to let them take him from me. I am Sasuke Uchiha. I fell in love with Gaara Sabaku and I'm not going to lose him. In my life, I have done so many wrongs. But I think, for once, I know I am right. This is our choice.**_

_Not gonna get us_

* * *

**Well that was an interesting oneshot. Funnily enough, it took me at least a week to write this. I was doing that while writing the last chapter for my other fic Diligo Mihi Alo Mihi Infinitas Infinito. I left the ending open so you could decide for yourselves how this ends. Will they jump into the water or will the allow themselves to be captured? I don't know. I know how it works out for me, but everyone is different. Thanks for reading this fic. There's the review button down there. Please click it. I would love to get feedback for this story. Flames will be laughed at then ignored. Thank you!**

**:Wolfcat Demon:**


End file.
